


Make it double

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone receives the name of their one and true love, Minseok has two soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it double

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for seokmonsters [here](http://seokmonsters.livejournal.com/9847.html) ( Edited it a bit tho)  
> 

The clock is ticking slowly in the crowded waiting room and Minseok dries his nervous hands on his pants and breathes deeply to try to calm down, but without success. His heart has started to beat faster as soon as he entered into the building and hasn’t stopped since then. He tries to focus on the neutral coloured walls and on the people who come and go, but even so, he isn’t totally able to distract himself. 

He’s waiting for this day since his 21th birthday, when his name had been added to the database of those who were available for wedding. It has been almost a year since then, but now that the moment has come, he doesn’t think he’s ready. 

When finally he’s name is called, he gets up almost startled and by the time he reaches the office where he needs to enter, he’s practically trembling. Before he opens the door, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. What is going to happen in a few seconds is going to change his life forever and he has never liked changes. 

The young woman behind the desk is looking at some paper and she lifts her eyes briefly to look at him, as soon as she heard the door closing. Minseok slowly walks towards the only chair in front of her and she barely even waits for him to sit down before starting to speak. 

“Good day, Mr Kim Minseok, as you know, today you’re here because the system found a suitable match for you.” The only emotion Minseok can notice in her words is boredom, as if she’s repeated this dozens of times every day and she’s too tired and uninterested to pretend she cares (and probably it’s like that). 

“As you probably already known, the system cannot fail. All data about you had been checked and therefore there won’t be a reason for you to change your partner, since you are going to like him or her for sure” 

Once she has finished her speech, she simply handles him a couple of sheets of paper and says good-bye while pointing to the door. 

Just like that, as rapidly as it started, the meeting is done. Minseok wasn't expecting it to be ceremonious and pompous but he didn’t think this was going to be so fast and plain, as if that day is just a normal day. He spends the whole trip in the bus to home, feeling dizzy and holding the dossier close to his chest with nervous fingers. 

His shoes are thrown away as soon as he reaches home and he doesn't even sit before opening the sheaf of papers in front of him.  

On the first page, there are the general information about the man he's going to spend his life with and his heart is beating so fast he’s barely able to read. The name his Kris and as soon as Minseok read he’s Chinese, his head is filled by imagines of what can go wrong since the cultural differences are probably going to be an obstacle in their relationship. 

Only when he has printed into his mind every single thing on the sheet, he turns the page to discover a picture and he needs all of his self-control to restrain himself from fangirling like a teenage girl. He can't stop himself from giggling as he observes Kris' perfect face, his never ending legs and his incredibly giant hands. Minseok has never considered himself a lucky person (actually it’s quite the opposite) but this time, dammit, this time he hit the jackpot. 

* 

“I think you should wear tighter pants. I mean you look okay, but you have such a nice ass and it’s a shame not to show it” Jongdae’s sprawled on Minseok’s sofa and the crunching sounds of the chips he’s eating fills the room. 

“I agree” They hear his mum screaming from the kitchen, where she’s cooking dinner. 

“We’re going to be together for life, there’s no need to try too much and makes him think I’m easy” Minseok replies snorting and even if he tried to keep his eyes shut and stay as still as possible while speaking, Baekhyun still slaps him on his arms. He’s so concentrated on his work that even the slightest movement from the elder can make him ruin the perfect makeup he’s applying on Minseok’s eyes. 

It’s late and even if they are trying to hide it, all of them are nervous. It’s almost 7.30 pm and his soulmate should be there in minutes and Minseok isn’t ready yet. What is future husband is going to think if he’s late on their first date? 

When Baekhyun is finally done, Minseok gets up from the chair and the nauseating feeling that lingered at the bottom of his stomach is even stronger than before. His friend gives him a mirror and he has to admit that the eyeliner looks very nice on him, but this isn’t nearly enough for him to stop worry or even just relax a little bit. 

Even if they were waiting for it, when the door’s bell sound breaks the silence, it almost frighten them. Minseok walks towards the door silently, waving his friends and his my mum good bye and taking his coat. He’s the eldest of the group, the first one who is going to meet his partner and just the thought it’s intimidating.  
He’s palms are sweaty and he feels like he has his heart in his throat. 

When the elevator’s doors opens, it’s surreal to see in front of him the subject of the pictures he has spent so much time looking at and it’s even more surreal knowing that that man, that stranger, is going to be by his side for the rest of his life. 

They greet awkwardly, not knowing if they should shake hands, hug, or just say hi. It’s evident that also Kris is nervous and this makes Minseok gains a bit of courage. They introduce themselves quietly, even if there’s no need (after all they read each other’s dossier) and when an embarrassing silence falls between the two of them, Kris points at his car and opens the door for Minseok. That sure is an expensive car! He barely noticed the model before, too busy observing his date, but Kris must be extremely well-off. 

Even if Minseok is wearing one of his best and more expensive clothes, it’s evident that they are not even comparable to the ones of the people who are sitting at the tables of the restaurant where Kris had booked. Normally he would have felt too self-conscious about not belonging to such a place, but today it doesn’t really matter. Not when he has to think about how making this date a less bit of a disaster. God, didn’t that woman said they were going to like each other for sure? 

Kris sure is a nice person, but they have nothing in common. All the attempts of starting a conversation have failed miserably and not because of the other’s Korean, which is actually pretty decent. They are already eating desserts and honestly if they weren’t stuck for life, Minseok would have had already dumped him. It’s evident that Kris is thinking the same thing and the elder almost wants to laugh because how hilarious is that that a software that never makes mistakes has assigned him the wrong person. 

On the way home, they are both silent and just exchange some awkward smile. When Kris stops because the light is red, Minseok has an idea. This date has been so terrible and embarrassing that he really needs a drink and one of his favourite pub is in the neighbourhood. 

As soon as they enter in the cozy crowded place, Minseok can see his fiancée relax. He orders two giant beers for the two of them and takes place near the tv screen so that they don’t have to speak that much anymore. 

Now that it doesn’t feel so formal anymore and they are less scared, the situation starts to change. They starts to talk about sports and exchange stories about their embarrassing friends. It feels nice.  
When Minseok arrives at home, he’s ready to say that he had successfully saved this date and that after all the other is not so boring (even if he’s not totally sure about this). 

* 

Kris nice and dating Kris is also nice. They have been seeing each other for a couple of months and all is fine. It was not love at first sight and even now, Minseok doesn’t hear the angels singing when he looks at him, but the other is able to warm his heart with his caring attention and when they are together Minseok feels safe and everything is familiar and intimate and he likes it. The fact that Kris is handsome is just an extra. 

He can get use to this. He can get used to be with Kris forever. 

 

As soon as Minseok steps inside his house, he notices that something isn’t right. His parents are sitting in the living room, waiting for him with a worried expression on their face. 

When he notices the bottle green letter on the table, he understands why. Everyone knows that those kinds of letters are sent from the government to those who disobey the law in order to summon them and there’s Minseok’s name written on it. 

 

Minseok couldn't remember any time in his life when he had been as nervous as now, as he sits in the small waiting room where he had been months ago. He couldn't recall any occasion where he had broken some rules, but with years the penal code had become so articulated and specific that he isn't sure about it. What if he did something wrong, something so terrible that he is going to be executed? 

Minseok is waiting for someone to appear and tell him he's going to jail. The silence is almost unbearable; at least until someone in the next room raises his voice so much that Minseok can clearly hear every sound, even if he can't understand because it's not Korean. Maybe Chinese? He's not sure but the thing he's sure about is that someone must be very angry. He hopes it's not something related to him. 

But actually, it is and he discovers it when someone slams the door and breaks into the room. 

There’s not enough time for Minseok to understand what the hell is going on that the person is on him, embracing him tightly. 

“This is it” he thinks, panicking “They are arresting me and I’m going to spend the rest of my life behind bars and never going see the sun again” 

Except that the figure doesn’t take his hands to handcuff them but the stranger takes a step back and looks at him smiling weirdly. “You’ll be such a pretty wife for me” he says with an accent stronger than Kris’ one. 

Minseok’s eyes widen as he tries to understand what’s happening. He doesn’t like how this man is referring to his as his wife (he’s a man for god sake!) nor the way he’s speaking informally to him, not to mention the evident possessiveness in his voice. Minseok doesn’t really know what to do, but for sure he’s not going to simply stay there. He begins to slowly walk towards the door, smiling awkwardly and hoping that no one will stop him. He has almost reached the door and the weird man is still smiling expectantly, but unfortunately, he bumps into someone who has just entered into the room, preventing him from running away. The newcomer isn’t Chinese like the other one and from his expensive clothes it’s evident that he must be someone important. He’s smiling like he’s apologizing (and probably he is since the Chinese man has reached Minseok again and has a hand on his arm). The man’s smile widens as he starts speaking “Mr. Kim Minseok is such a pleasure to meet him. I’m sorry for making you came here today, but it’s a serious matter. Would you like to follow me into my office?” 

Minseok is glad to leave this room but can’t help to be suspicious as he wonders why someone like this man is using such a flattering voice. 

Once they are alone he gestures to him to sit down and once they are settled, he speaks again.

“My name is Kim Joonmyun and I’m the director of the relationship department. I’m very sorry to tell you this, but there has been a little problem. This is the first time something like this happens, but the other day the system associated a second name to you” 

Minseok is speechless, if there had been a thing he was sure about was that the system can not fail. Everyone kept repeating it to him since he was just a little kid and it’s hard to believe that it’s not true. He’s still musing about how could it have been possible that another thought creeps into his mind. “Are you telling me that that man out there is…” 

Joonmyun nods with a strange expression on his face, as if he’s trying not to show he’s just as bewildered as Minseok is about him. 

“His name is Lu Han and as you could hear earlier, he was pretty angry at this whole thing. It has been decided that you have to date the both of them and then you are going to decide” 

Minseok isn’t pleased about this situation, but he tries to keep calm, not wanting to make a scene like his soulmate number 2 did. 

“So one of them isn’t going to have a partner once I’ve decided? I don’t know if I can do this” 

Joonmyun opens his mouth to answer him, but it takes it a few seconds before he actually starts speaking “It’s not that bad. At least you have the chance to find your true love” And just then Minseok notices that he doesn’t have a ring around his finger, even if he’s sure he has already passed the designated age. He’s going to apologize, but the other stands up and Minseok let him walk him to the door. They shakes hands and before Minseok, leaves Joonmyun adds “I’m going to be by your side during the whole process” 

Minseok isn’t sure he can do this, not even with someone as reassuring as Joonmyun with him. 

* 

It took a few dates for Minseok to understand why the system thought they’d have been a perfect match. Luhan is funny and outgoing, he likes to talk and to he definitely loves skinship. It’s almost scary how every thought and emotion is visible on his face; for reserved and quiet Minseok sometimes this is definitely too much. He likes Luhan but he’s not sure he likes him as he could like a partner for life. He could be a great candidate for becoming his best friend (but he’s not going to tell Jongdae that). 

Luhan is putting a lot of effort in this dating thing, and maybe it’s not really nice of him, but Minseok loves how his plans always backfired at the end. The list of embarrassing thing he had already done is pretty long and Minseok isn’t sure if he should laugh or get mad (he definitely prefers to laugh). So far, Luhan had given him as present a female eau the toilette because the saleswoman didn’t understand his Korean. Another time he had insulted Minseok’s mother while trying to compliment her and he had also cried when they went into a ghost house during a date at the amusement park. However, the list is far longer. It’s not that bad going out with Luhan, but it doesn’t feel like a real date. It feels like they are both teenagers and having fun and like this is nothing serious. After all Luhan still have to decide what to do with his life. He came to Korea trying to understand what his vocation was and he ended living with one of his friend and doing almost nothing all day long. 

Luhan is the exact opposite of Kris; where the latter is cold and responsible, the other is playful and spontaneous. The two of them are so different form each other that Minseok has the sensation that he is living two different lives. He was scared to explain to Kris what happened, but he felt so revealed after the other had accepted the situation without arguing (but he did want to meet Joonmyun to know if this whole thing was true). He already feels sad at the thought that he’s not going to choose Luhan and he’ll probably lose him forever, but he’s not the right man to spend his life with. Kris is already that man. 

Minseok and Luhan are quietly drinking a coffee in a small café near Minseok’s house. One of the best thing about going out with him is that they have so many interests in common and coffee is one of those things.  
Minseok’s phone beeps loudly and as he checks the message 

“What’s happening?” Luhan asks, with a weird voice since he was too eager to drink and burned his tongue in the process. 

Without even thinking, the elder replies as he quickly writes a reply with his small fingers. 

“Oh, nothing the guys and I are going to karaoke tonight and we are just organizing” 

Luhan’s eyes widen, as he starts pouting and gives Minseok puppy eyes “Can I come too? I love karaoke”  
“Kris is going to be there, too” he answers with a sigh. As soon as he hears those words, Luhan’s face change and immediately becomes harsher. The younger is only serious when the other’s name is out, remembering to Minseok that it doesn’t matter if he likes going out with the both of them, this situation is making them suffer and he has to choose as soon as possible. 

There isn’t a lot of light on the small karaoke room and all the group of friends is sitting on the old black sofa, but Jongdae who’s singing at the top of his lungs. Minseok has taken place near Kris and, even if his beau n°1 has an arm thrown over his shoulders and keeps caressing his arm, he can’t stop looking at the door. Luhan should appear at every moment and he’s very scared this is going to turn into a disaster. Damn, why couldn’t he resist to that stupid deer’s pouting? He almost jumps when Kris leans in to whispers into his eyes that he needs the bathroom. 

As soon as the other isn’t there anymore, Minseok takes a deep breath as himself that his two soulmates are going to behave (and he wouldn’t admit it but he hope the latter won’t show up). He has just managed to relax a little bit when Kris comes back. There’s a smirk on his lips and a livid Luhan by side. With a way too cheer voice, the taller says “Tonight all the drinks are on sale and minors aren’t allowed. I had to guarantee that he’s more than 18” Everyone but Luhan and Minseok laugh and the angry Chinese man struggles not to say something not so nice to Kris, especially when the latter return to his previous position with his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. 

Minseok is squeezed between Kris and Luhan and he scoffs as he try to sit more comfortably since the other two men keep coming closer as they wanted to have him on their lap. Baekhyun is performing an old Britney Spears song and he’d like to hear it but it’s not so easy, since he has barely enough space to breath and his suitors keep sending each other death glares. He feels like he’s in the middle of a battle (probably it’s because they are really fighting for him). 

It'd be almost entertaining if he wasn't involved. Kris and Luhan are acting like little kids and it's fun to observe the way they try to please Minseok. Right now they are involved in a battle for who gets to fill his glass with soju (it's a lot less funny when they pull too hard and the liquor ends on Minseok’s pants).  
Suddenly Jongdae, who keeps monopolizing the mic, finishes singing his weird song about lemonade and Luhan gets up to reach for the mic without saying a word but just winking to the eldest. 

Minseok doesn't know what he expected but it definitely wasn't this. The song is in Chinese. It's catchy but from a couple of English sentences, he understands that it's also pretty inappropriate. He hears Kris scoffing by his side when Luhan starts to sing “Make you wanna scream I got that good good”. He definitely hears him saying “ridiculous” when Luhan hints a hip thrust and lick his lips. All of their friends are laughing but Minseok isn't.  He has never seen this sexual side of Luhan and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't intriguing. 

As soon as Luhan as finished, Jongdae and Baekhyun starts whistling and scream about how much they appreciated this performance. Kris, on the other hand, doesn’t even clap his hands but gets up without saying anything nor looking at anyone but he takes the mic from the other’s hands by force and rudely.  
Luhan rolls his eyes as he comes back sitting next to his beloved. He puts a hand on Minseok’s thigh and smirks knowing that Kris has noticed it (and he smirks back, as he notices that Minseok moves it away). His song is far different from the other's one. It's slow and it's about true love. Minseok notices that Luhan pretend to puke when the lyrics become too cheesy. Once Kris has finished there aren't whistles waiting for him, but everyone was astonished at how deep and sad the song was. Only Luhan says something not so nice (you are so brave to sing a song like that with your voice)  

No one is speaking and it's evident that the tension between the two of them is growing. To ease the tension, Minseok takes the mic and choose a song. He’s going to sing gee like his life depends on it.    
He’s so caught up in the music that he doesn’t even realize everyone is going crazy because he’s just too adorable and the little dance that accompanied the song was so cute. When the music ends, Baekhyun and Jongdae starts at mimicking cooing at him, and Luhan and Kris almost assault him while trying to compliment him as much as he can. Finally, they calm down and when Kris pats on his laps, Minseok happily seats there. Secretly he has always wanted to be a singer and karaoke nights are always his favourite nights. 

Kris is calling a taxi for him and Minseok, after the all of them spent the whole night singing and drinking. The tension who filled the atmosphere was always there, but they tried their best to ignore it with the help of many drinks. The air is cold against the elder’s skin and manages to sneak inside his clothes. Kris notices that he’s shivering and with a sweet smile, he hugs him and leaves a small peck on the top of his head. 

Luhan is not far away, but he wishes he was. He already knew that his chances with Minseok were low, but at least he hoped they wouldn’t slam that into his face. He can’t help the hurt look as he turns to leave without even saying goodbye. 

During every other occasion, he would have been so pleased if Minseok chose to stay with him, but when the other grabs his arm preventing him to leave, he just wishes he would stop pretending to be interested and just leave him go home and cry. Minseok instead lets Kris take the taxi alone, waves him goodbye, and follow Luhan. The expression on his face is worried but also sweet and Luhan wants to knock his head on a wall because he’s just too beautiful and too adorable. He tilts his head slightly as he says “You look sad, don’t be sad, Lu-ge” 

The Chinese feels a chill runs down my spine, as he heard the nickname. He laughs without humour, as he answers, “It’s a bit difficult not to be sad, don’t you think? You and him sure make a better couple than the two of us” 

Minseok wants to reply, to tell him that that’s not true, but he don’t want to give him a false hope.  
Luhan looks so frustrated when he starts speaking again, “I was so stupid, so fucking stupid to think I had a possibility with you. You know what makes this even better? I lied! I came here to Korea as soon as they gave me your name just to meet you and I was ready to move here. I guess it’s my fault for not being good enough for you” 

These are way too many information for Minseok to handle and it’s almost difficult for him to put up a sentence “I like you, but…” 

The other doesn’t even let him finish “as a friend. I know. It’s so obvious that you’ve already decided. I think it’s better for the two of us if we just don’t see each other anymore. I mean I wasn’t even courting you just because I had to. I really like you and I want you to be happy but I can’t do this to myself anymore, not after seeing you two together the whole night” 

Luhan smiles sadly and kisses Minseok on the cheek, before turning and walking away leaving Minseok behind. It took a few seconds for Minseok to understand what has just happened and for him to find the force to walk back home, knowing that the walking isn’t definitely enough for him to clear his mind. 

* 

Minseok is satisfied with his decision and he can’t understand why from time to time Luhan’s words keep popping into his mind. During the small time they were together, he managed to become a very close and good friend to him and it’s saddening to think they are not even acquaintance now. Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t ask what happened, when they left the others to go home everything was still fine but it wasn’t hard to understand that the calm couldn’t last for long. Sometimes they look like they want to tell him something, but they never dared. 

Neither Kris dared to say anything about Luhan sudden disappearance, but he did look relived not to have him around anymore. Minseok has also accidentally caught him eating with Joonmyun one time. They both looked so relaxed and happy. Later Kris had explained to him that the first time he met Joonmyun to talk about their case, the manager told he had recently lost his partner and Kris just wanted to cheer him up. Minseok doesn’t care, for real. It’s strange but it doesn’t make him angry to know that the two of them get along so well, but it didn’t like it that the one who is supposed to became his partner for life feels the needs to hide thigs from him even before their marriage. 

 

“You know, the other day I was jogging in the park and saw Kris walking with another man. They looked intimate” So it looks like that Jongdae finally managed to say him something. Minseok was waiting for his friend to start this chat and he knows what he’s implying, but he won’t give him the satisfaction to know that his relationship with Kris isn’t perfect; so he simply nods, waiting for the other to start speaking again. 

The younger takes a deep breath, before speaking again “You know, we haven’t seen Luhan in a while and it’s strange since he has spent the last weeks stuck to you. I guess this means you made your choice. Are you sure it’s the right one?” 

Minseok’s voice is cold as he replies dryly “ Yes, I am. Kris is the right choice and we are going to have a beautiful life together” 

Jongdae sighs, as this short talk was enough to make him feel frustrated. It doesn’t matter if he tries to act cool and is always joking, in the end everybody knows that he likes to take care of his friends and he worries easily. 

“Hyung, I just want to see you happy. I…we are wondering if your decision is the best one. I mean, we know you have thought a lot about this, but still you actually never gave Luhan a real chance to become your partner. He’d have love you a lot and you know that, but if in your future you see Kirs, that’s all right too” 

Minseok doesn’t answered and acts like he barely heard him, even if that’s not true e he already knows that Jongdae’s words are going to be stuck into his mind for days, he just hopes not for long. 

Except that it does and after two weeks since Jongdae gave that talk to him, he’s still thinking about his choice. Kris is safety and stability and he likes it a lot. He already knows that with him he’s going to have a nice and calm life, maybe it won’t be the happiest, but this is more than enough. However, Luhan… did he really exclude him from his choice too soon? He doesn’t even have a job and you can’t live of love. But he can’t deny he was far more comfortable with the elder of the two; however, this is not a valid reason to change his mind. 

One day he doesn’t know why, but as he’s going home he decides to take different way from the usual, even if it’s far longer. He totally did choose it so he could pass near the soccer field where Luhan always play soccer. 

As soon as he spots the other figure running on the green grass, he feel heart falling, as it had suddenly became heavier. Luhan looks happy as he talks with his other Chinese friends. He had invited him so many times to play, but he never said yes, but he definitely should have because the other is a very good player. He looks a lot less clumsy and just more joyful, like finally everything is fine. Suddenly he turns, and Minseok is scared that he had seen him so he just run away hoping the other didn’t discover he was observing him. He’s pretty sure coming back into his life isn’t the best choice. 

Minseok can’t stop thinking about Luhan and now that he’s calmer imagines of the other on the soccer field keep appearing into his mind. Sure, he’s not as tall as Kris but his strong legs are nothing to laugh about. He looked so good all sweaty while training… he can’t help but feel so frustrated that he needs to scream into the pillow. He wishes he could ask his mum for an advice, but it there cases she always replies “You are strong and smart and I know you are going to make the right choice. I have faith in you”  
No, he won’t change his mind. It doesn’t matter if he still have to give Joonmyun the final answer, he had already chosen Kris and he’s going to end up with him. It doesn’t matter if their life is going to be a bit boring, he likes him and they are going to be fine together (it doesn’t matter either that the other looked so happy while eating with a man who’s not him). 

However, he must stop thinking about Luhan. It’s so stupid that their friendship ended that way. He’s sure that if he talks to him to clear what happens his sure it’ll be fine. 

Minseok really hopes Luhan is at home (and hopefully alone) because he doesn’t know if he’s going to find the courage to come here again. What if Luhan wrote the wrong address next to his number on his phone? As the seconds pass, Minseok is more and more nervous, but when finally the other opens the door, his anxiety suddenly stops as he admires how handsome the other is. The younger makes a weird face, as he realizes that his old crush is now in front of him and when he manages to handle the surprises, he gestures the other to enter. 

The Korean man doesn’t speak, even if he had previously thought about what to say to him. 

“Is there a reason why you are here?” Luhan doesn’t sound angry, but the way he speaks is still cold. 

“Yeah! I mean, there’s a reason. I just wanted to… you know we separated in such a bad way and I didn’t like it” 

“So you are here to clean your conscience. How sweet of you” Luhan answers, mockingly. 

Minseok feels offended by the other’s words, it doesn’t matter if it’s true. “It’s not like that!”

Luhan takes a step forward, his voice is lower and it sounds slightly minacious “So tell me…” 

The elder wasn’t prepared for something like this, he didn’t think this was going to be easy, but he doesn’t want to fight. He doesn’t reply and the other starts talking again 

“Are you here to invite me to your wedding or are you here because he isn’t enough for you? Probably the latter…” 

It’s easy to understand what his words mean and it makes Minseok so angry. He had never seen Luhan acting like this. “Shut ups!” He almost screams. 

“Make me” 

Minseok doesn’t know what to do, he starts panicking and Luhan is so close and he doesn’t understand how but his lips ends up touching the other’s one and suddenly they are kissing. Luhan is responsive and his kisses are full of emotions. Minseok can’t help but thinking that this wrong, so so wrong. He hasn’t even kissed Kris yet, but here he is with Luhan. 

After a while, the younger takes a step back as he strokes his beloved’s cheeks. There is no trace of the previous anger on his face. “I think you should leave now” 

All of a sudden, Minseok doesn’t feel like going home and everything appears clear in front of his eyes. “What if I don’t want to?” 

Luhan looks at him with wide eyes, but then he shakes his head “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. You can’t do this. Kris is a nice man, after all.” 

“I still have to communicate my choice and I’m sure Kris is going to find someone else very soon. He’s a nice man, but I don’t think he’s right for me” 

* 

Minseok and Luhan get married on a cold winter day. The snow all around the location is cold and the air is even colder. However, this weather makes everything cozier and warmer inside the palace. There’s not a single of their guests who doesn’t cheer for them at the top of his lungs (not even Kris, who unsurprisingly came with Joonmyun). Dazed and tired because of all the events and the attention they received, it’s almost a relief when finally they can come back to their newly-bought apartment. 

Minseok feels so happy he could explode and he can’t stop giggling. This day has been perfect and he knows it’s going to end even better. They both know what it’s going to happen. 

As soon as they reach home, Luhan doesn’t even let him open the door properly. His mouth is immediately on Minseok’s neck and his hands wander down the other’s body. 

Once they are inside, the Chinese man moves his hand lower, grabbing the other’s butt giving it a firm grab. Minseok opens his mouth slightly as he moans, and Luhan takes advantage of that for letting his tongue invade the elder’s mouth. They are still standing and the Chinese man slowly guides the two of them towards the sofa, trying not to break the kiss. 

Finally more comfortable, Luhan can easily lead the other and he makes Minseok lay down. The younger is almost surprised when he feels the other’s hand slipping under his t-shirt, but of course, he doesn’t stop him. He knows his newly became husband is shier than he is, but he knows as well that he wants this as much as he does.  
Without a warning, he starts to unbutton his lover pants but as he heard a shriek, he stops. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want too, sweetie.” Even if he really wants to touch him, he wouldn’t be angry (just a little frustrated), not when Minseok looks so cute with a worried expression and his cheeks turned red. 

“I want to. Now stop wasting time” 

Luhan laughs but he does has he’s told. He starts to slowly undress his lover, cursing under his breath because damn, also wedding dresses for men are too complicated and have too many layers. He’s sure is heart is going to stop when the other’s milky skin appears. 

Minseok loves that his husband is so attentive, but he would definitely prefer it if he would move a little faster. Despite Luhan’s weight on top of him, he tries to get up a little bit as he unbutton the other shirt, not wanting to be the only one naked. 

Luhan is a teaser, but at least he’s very good at it, making the other forgets that he wanted things to go faster. The younger takes his sweet time to caress, kiss and worship the other’s body. Minseok feels his hand touching him everywhere but where he wants them the most. Luhan leaves a trail of kisses right above his lover’s hipbones, and it’s evident that he knows how frustrating this is because the other hears him laughing as he squirms trying to get more friction. 

When finally Luhan takes Minseok half-hard erection into his mouth, his lover actually screams since he had been teased for so long he almost lose hope about this happening. He’s even more surprised when he feels one of Luhan’s fingers near his rim. He tries to control his breath because this is the first time that they are doing this and he’s not sure he’s totally ready. However, his husband mouth is a great distraction. Minseok barely notices that the other is prepping him, stretching him open, since he’s too concentrated on the pleasure he feels and on trying not to come too fast. 

When Luhan stops, he groans but his disappointment doesn’t last for long. Luhan nods towards him and he nods back, giving once again his consent. Luhan put it in painfully slowly and he can feel his lover under him holding his breath. He starts thrusting slowly, trying to go as deep as he can. No one would have told it, but Minseok turns out to be pretty vocal. He moans, encourage him and asks him for more and more. The Chinese is so turned on by his talking and by the perfect heat, which is engulfing him that it’s so hard for him no to start thrusting as fast as he can and come embarrassingly fast. In the end, he does speed up and he knows he won’t forget the way Minseok’s is screaming. 

Luhan comes first, dirtying Minseok’s walls because he hadn’t been able to put it out. He starts stroking his husband with one hand, using the free one to massage his balls. It doesn’t take long before also the other reaches his climax. They lay there on the dirty couch, smiling and trying to catch they breathes. When finally Luhan’s legs stop feeling like jelly, he gets up and take Minseok into his arms bridal style, despite the latter protests. He leaves him on their bed, small body bouncing a couple of time before he curls up next to him. The elder hands interlace into his hair, caressing him 

“How was that song? Mmmmm…I guess you’ve got the good good” 

Luhan laughs as he pretends to hit him “I’m so happy you choose me” 

“I’m happy too” Minseok replies as he husband crawls on top of him, ready to show him his love once again.


End file.
